Death Knight
|wake = KNIGHTSIGHTSND |death = KNIGHTDEATHSND |point = 5000 |weapon = Dual chain guns & rocket launcher }} Death Knight (German: Todesritter) is the boss in Spear of Destiny level 18, and the penultimate boss of Original Encounter of Wolfenstein 3D. In the Mac Family, he doesn't have a targeting scout. The SNES port renamed him to the Black Knight (German: schwarzer Ritter) (he is still called Death Knight in some locations of the SNES game though). In the mission packs, the Death Knight is replaced with the Robot. Background Spear of Destiny He is a high-ranking Nazi official, the man in charge of guarding & using the Spear of Destiny at Castle Nuremberg. He is equipped with heavy power armor and a targeting system. He uses two Chain Guns and two shoulder-mounted missile launchers. Original/2nd Encounter After retrieving plans at Wolf's Lair, the plans, are discovered to detail the Nazis first attack stratagem, which is already underway at the time. Operative B.J. is ordered to Castle Heidenheim to face the Nazi Leader known only as the Death Knight. It was not an easy mission, and that was why they were sending Blazkowicz (this was his 2nd encounter with the knight since Castle Nuremberg). Following the defeat of the Death Knight, B.J. is ordered to attempt an assassination of Hitler at Castle Wolfenstein. Jag_Knight.png|Post-SNES sprite Spear of Destiny ending sequence 14.png|''Spear of Destiny'' credits Tactical analysis The Death Knight fires 4 bullets and 2 rockets per volley. Upon death, he will talk before falling to ground and dropping a gold key. With not only two chain guns but also Rocket Launchers, the Death Knight won't be easy to handle. First off, you MUST kill every enemy in the level. Trying to kill the Death Knight and his companions while avoiding his missiles and the gunfire from him and the enemies is impossible (of course they're not gonna sit back waiting for you to kill him first!). If you see him getting close, either try to run past him or take an alternate route that leaves a very safe distance between you and him. Once the enemies are dead, focus on the Death Knight. Situate yourself so that you're near a source of either ammo or health. Make sure there's a large distance between you and him and that you're not near a wall (if you're near one, the splash damage from his rockets will hurt you), then begin firing at him. You'll still take damage from his chain guns, but they'll suffer significant damage and accuracy falloff because of the distance between you. When you hear "beep!" sounds, that means he's fired two missiles! Strafe away to dodge 'em. When you need supplies from another area, either take another route that bypasses the Death Knight or quickly run past him, depending on the level. If you have to run past him, don't get too close, or he might blow you up with a surprise volley of rockets. Once he is dead, he'll drop a key. Quotes The poor quality of sound in the game makes it difficult to ascertain what is being said. Sources are given for what Id Software claims is the language, but this is sometimes open to criticism. ;"Tod ist mein Leben!" :"Death is my life!" File: "KNIGHTSIGHTSND". Spoken on seeing the player. ;"Alles ist verloren!" :"All is lost!" File: "KNIGHTDEATHSND". Spoken on death. ;"Kommen Sie her, Schwein!" :"Come here, pig!" :Mac & 3DO ports Notes While the DOS version of the Death Knight's sprite has the targeting system covering his left eye, the Jaguar sprite lacks this. In the Spear of Destiny credits, it covers his right eye. Data |} | valign="top" | |} | valign="top" | |} |} References es:Death Knight Category:Spear of Destiny bosses Category:Bosses Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein 3D Macintosh port Category:Wolfenstein 3D SNES port Category:Wolfenstein 3D Jaguar port Category:Original Encounter bosses Category:Spear of Destiny enemies Category:Axis